


Burning Red

by Merthurnmore



Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball spanking, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore
Summary: Severus Humiliates Harry’s tiny cock. Read the tags! Don’t like, don’t read! Thanks!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is number six in my series, and I would really like to write more. If you have any prompts or ideas you’d like to see, let me know.

“Pet, I have an idea for something new.”

“What is it?”

“How about playing with a little bit of humiliation?”

Shuddering Harry responded, “W-What did you have in mind?”

“I would go to a muggle BDSM club and meet you. We pretend we don’t know each other, and I take you home with me to play. I find out you have a tiny little dick, that I have spelled that way, and humiliate you with it.”

“I- I think I would like that sir.” Harry was getting hard just thinking about what would happen, his Master humiliating him until he came. Ohhh. 

“M-master!”

“Oh. Is my little Pet excited about being humiliated? Are you hard? Do you need to cum?”

“Oh! Master! Master please!”

Severus pushes Harry onto the bed. A spell is whispered, and both were naked. He dragged his long, potion stained fingers up Harry’s sternum, all the way up to his pert, pink nipples. He started rubbing them, instantly turning his Pet into a moaning mess. He took the pink nipple between two fingers and started rolling it, while pinching the other. 

“Ah! Master! Ah! Please, I need more!”

“Really? You want more?”

“Please!”

“As my Pet wishes.”

He leaned down and started attacking the right nipple with his mouth. He sucked it, causing Harry’s back to arch. He licked, nibbled, and sucked the nipple until it turned dark and started bruising. Then he did the same to the left nipple, giving his Pet no reprieve from the torture he was inflicting.

“Master! Please! Fuck me!”

Severus didn’t respond, he only lubed up his fingers and gently pressed them into Harry’s tight ring of muscle. The finger slid in with some resistance.

“Are you that much of a slut? I fucked you yesterday, and your whore body is already tight? You were made to be my fuck toy weren’t you? Huh? were you made to be my fuck toy?”

“Y-yes Master! I’m your fuck toy! Please! More!”

“Such a slut. Very well.”

He added a second finger and started scissoring the loosening rosebud. After scissoring him for a minute, he started roughly pumping his fingers in and out, specifically aiming for his Pets prostate.

“Ah! Master! Oh please! More!”

Severus added a third finger and kept going, speeding up as he went along. When Severus deemed his Pet loose enough, he pulled his fingers out.

Harry moaned at the loss, but screamed when a blunt member forced its way into his asshole. Harry moaned, his Master’s cock thrusting in and out, the pounding on his prostate was too much for him.

“Please! Master, Please! Can I cum? Please?! I need it! Please! I wanna cum!”

“I barely started and you already want to cum? You’re such a slut?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m your slut! Please!”

“Not yet. You can cum after I do, but not before.”

“Master!”

Harry, knowing how to make his Master cum, started clenching and unclenching the muscles in his ass, milking his Master’s cock for all it was worth. 

Severus moaned at the sensation. He knew it was his Pet trying to get him to cum faster, but he didn’t care. It felt amazing. 

“Ah!” Severus let out a groan and released his hot cum into Harry’s quivering ass.

“Can I cum? Please?! Please can I cum?”

“You may cum now Pet.” Severus started jerking off Harry’s cock, and his Pet was instantly moaning before shooting his own load not even a minute later. 

“Keep all my cum inside you Pet. Accio buttplug.” Severus stuffed the buttplug in Harry’s arse to keep all of his cum inside.

“Thank you Master!” 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get some sleep.” Both laid on the bed cuddling close together before drifiting of into the realm of Morpheus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was very excited. It was Friday night and he was going to a club. His Master had already shrunk his cock to about two inches, making it more sensitive. At the club, the lights were flashing and the music blaring. He walked over to the bar next to who he would describe as, tall dark and handsome. 

“Whiskey on the rocks please.”

A minute later, he was sipping his whiskey. The handsome man next to him looked over and said, “You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you? What’s your name?”

Harry looked over and blushed, “Harry.”

“Lovely name. Are you a sub pretty thing?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Already so respectful. My name is Severus. Would you like to do a scene?”

“I’d like that.”

“Wonderful. First things first, what are your safe words?”

“I use the traffic light system. Is that okay?”

“That’s just fine little Pet.”

Harry shuddered at the mans voice.

“I rented a back room. How about we go on back?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“From now on, you call me Master.” He said gripping Harry’s face, pointing it towards himself.

“Yes M-master.”

“Good Pet.”

As they walked through the bar, Harry could feel himself getting harder and harder. Inside the room there was everything. A giant bed with restraints, a fucking machine, a paddling saddle, a St. Andrews Cross. The walls were lined with all sorts of BDSM equipment from dildos and plugs to whips and cock rings. 

Harry moaned at the sight.

“You really are a little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes Master. I’m a slut.”

“Yes you are. What are your hard limits?”

“I don’t like whipping or caning, spanking is fine. No blood play or anything to do with scar or emesis. Don’t leave permanent marks, light bruises are fine.”

“What do you like?”

“Um, I like bondage, spankings, orgasm control, um I um..” He couldn’t stop blushing.

“It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“I like-um being um hu-humiliated..”

“So you love when I call you a dirty little slut that would fuck anything alive? I noticed you didn’t put beastiality as a hard no. Do you like that? Do you like being fucked by dogs like a bitch in heat?”

Harry whimpered, his knees buckling causing him to sit on the bed, “Y-Yes Master.”

“Well I think we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight. Strip. Now!”

“Yes Master.” Harry immediately started to take off his clothes. Then he stood in front of his Master as bare as the day he was born. His Master walking around him, examining him.

“What’s this? Is this your dick? Can you even call it that?”

Harry flushed, “Yes Master.” He said looking down. 

“No wonder you’re a submissive. This tiny cock couldn’t do anything. I’ve seen clit bigger than this. You know, it’s not even a cock, this is a clit.”

Harry didn’t think he could get any redder.

“Lay on the bed.” 

Harry instantly laid on the bed, Severus strapping him to it. His arms tied above his head, his spread legs bound to the edges of the bed. Severus started playing with the tiny cock in front of him.

“Does this feel good? Does it feel good when I rub your little clit?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry moaned, flushing red again. 

Severus played with his Pets tiny cock, which was more sensitive due to its size, and sucked on it. The sudden suction on his cock made Harry cum with a scream.

“You came already? I’ve barely done anything? Is your tiny cocklet that sensitive? You’re pitiful. This is why I’m the master, this useless thing couldn’t pleasure anyone.” 

Harry whimpered, the humiliation making him hard again. 

“Seriously? I insult your little clit and you get hard? What a dirty slut you are. You don’t get to cum for a while. Although we have a.. small.. problem. A cock ring wouldn’t fit in this tiny little thing. I guess I’ll have to spell your tiny cock to keep you from cumming.” 

Harry whimpered and squirmed as his Master spelled him unable to cum. Severus unbound Harry and sat him up. 

“I want you over that bench, now.”

“Yes Master.” Harry leaned over the spanking bench, his legs and arms strapped underneath it, his head resting on the end of the bench.

“I’m going to give you 20 spanks before we continue. I may not have specified, but you shouldn’t have cum without permission. You will count and after each you will thank me and apologize for cumming.”

“Yes Master.”

“Good.” He swung his hand back and sent a jarring slap to Harry’s bum.

“Ah! One! Thank you Master, I’m sorry for cumming.”

“Tw-ah-oo! Thank you Master, I’m sorry for c-cumming.”

“Three! Ah! I’m sorry Master! Thank you for spanking me!”

The spanks never let up. Each one was just as hard as the one before it. By the 15th slap, tears were running down Harry’s face.

“Fif-fifteen Master. Th-thank y-you for spanking m-me. I’m sorry for cumming.”

On the twentieth spank, Severus didn’t hold back. He struck the ass in front of him with everything he had.

“AHHH! Tha-thank you Ma-Master, I’m s-sorry f-for cumming.”

“Such a good Pet, taking your spanking so well.” He said while rubbing his Pets bright red ass. Then he walked to the other side of the bench where Harry’s face lay, streaked with tears.

“Come Pet, suck Masters cock. Show me you’re really sorry.”

Harry didn’t hesitate, and started sucking his Masters cock with vigor. He sucked the head, then pushed his head farther, engulfing almost all of the cock in front of him. He pulled back to the head and started licking the slit, then underneath the head, making his Master fall apart.

Severus moaned, his Pet had skill. Without warning, he started to fuck his Pets face with no regard to him.

Harry was suddenly choking with a cock going down his throat. His Master roughly pounded into his mouth, making him gag and choke as he did.

The convulsing of his Pets throat choking on him caused him to shoot his load down his throat. Harry sucked down everything that was given to him.

“You are forgiven for cumming pet.” He said panting. Knowing Harry’s legs probably wouldn’t hold his weight, Severus picked him up and placed him in the bed. He bound his arms spread out. 

“I want your knees up.” 

Harry did so, pushing his heels toward his ass. Severus bound his ankles to his thighs and spelled his legs to stay open. 

“I’m going to torture your little clit, you’re going to be begging me to stop.”

He took out a few clothespins, and went to work. He put the first between his cock and balls causing Harry to moan in pain. “Ah! Masterrr.” 

“Quiet Pet! No speaking.”

He added another 2 on the head, then a row of them on each side of the cocklet he was torturing. Then put a few on the tiny ball sack. Harry was moaning and groaning, his cock and balls hurt so much.

“Does your wittle cocklet hurt?”

“Yes Master. It hurts!”

“Good.” He started flicking the clothespins causing Harry to whimper. Getting an idea, he grabbed a crop. He used it to hit the clothespins. Every time he hit one, it would fly off, causing more pain to the tiny cock. 

Harry was screaming in pain, “Ahhhh! Ah!”

Once all of the clothespins were off, he started rubbing his Pets tiny cock. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes Master,” Harry moaned. The rubbing was relieving the stinging of his cock. Stopping the rubbing, Severus took out a ruler and put it against Harry’s hard cock. “Look at that. Your little clit is 2 inches! A small cock is 3 inches, you’re so tiny, a small cock is bigger than this. Maybe I should call you Harriet instead? With a little clit like that, you couldn’t be considered male.”

Harry blushed darker than he ever thought possible. Taking the ruler, he started tapping Harry’s balls.

“Ah!”

“Ah! Ma-aster!”

The taps got harder and harder, turning into spanking.

After a particularly hard slap Harry screamed, “Ahhhh! Master! Please stop! Please! Red!”

Severus immediately stopped and unbound Harry. “Harry! Are you alright pet?”

“Yeah, it just became too much. I-I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t you dare be sorry. This is why we have safe words. I’m sorry I went to far.”

“No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expected the pain overpowering the pleasure.”

Severus grabbed Harry and hugged him close. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, just no more pain. I liked everything else, it was just too much.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“I’m going to bind you again, is that okay?”

“Definitely,” he said.

Severus bound Harry, his wrists tied to the head board and his legs in a v connected to the ceiling above him. 

“Since your tiny little cocklet is useless, I’m going to fuck you hard. You’re going to beg for me, aren’t you Pet? Are you going to beg slut?”

“Yes Master! Please fuck me!”

“As you wish Pet.” Without warning, Severus shoved a lubed finger directly into Harry’s hole. He pushed it in and out at an incredible speed. “You like that you little whore? Do you like my finger fucking your slutty hole?” He added another finger.

“Yes Master, Yes!!! Ah! Ohh! It feels so good!”

“Thank me. Thank me for using your slutty hole.”

“Oh! Thank you Master! Thank you for fucking my slutty hole! Ah!”

After three fingers, Severus decided he was lose enough. Without warning, he slammed his thick lubed up cock into Harry’s entrance. 

“Ahhhh! Master!”

Severus pounded hard, thrusting in his prostate over and over again. 

“Does that feel good? Do you like my thick cock fucking your slutty hole?”

“Yes! Yes! I love your thick cock fucking my slutty hole! Please! Let me cum!! Please!”

“Not yet whore.”

“Please!”

“No.”

Severus never relented. He kept going, his balls hitting Harry’s sore ass. After a while, Severus finally shot his load deep into his squirming Pet. After waiting a a few moments, Severus pulled out and shoved a butt plug into his Pet.

“Master! Can I please cum?!”

“Very well, but on my command.”

“Oh, yes Master! Thank you!”

Severus reaches over and fondled Harry’s tiny cock and balls.

“Do you like it when I rub your clit? Do you want to cum? Does your tiny little cock want to cum?”

“Yes Master! Please! Oh, Please let me cum!”

Rubbing Harry’s slit, Severus ordered, “Cum!”

Harry instantly arched his back, his load spraying all over his stomach. He lay there panting.

“Such a good Pet.”

“Thank you Master, Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome Pet.”


End file.
